The New World Wrestling Order
by Peter Bolton
Summary: I created a fantasy Wrestling company please join the company in a journey through 12 ppv and 2 weekly show. Please join the company and enjoy the adventure to the top
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New World Wrestling Order

Owners: Sting and Hulk Hogan

Monday: Monday Night World

Friday: Friday Fight Night

January: nWWo Battle Frenzy

February: nWWo Love or War

March: nWWo New World Mania

April: nWWo Revenge

May: nWWo Point of Breaking

June: nWWo No Control

July: nWWo Battle for Independence

August nWWo Summer Wars

September: nWWo 9/11 Invasion

October nWWo New World havoc

November: nWWo Feast for Gold

December: nWWo Dismember the Holidays

nWWo Heavyweight Championship

nWWo Cruiserweight championship

nWWo Tag Team Championships

nWWo Women's Championship

Sign up sheet for New World Wrestling Order example

Name: Peter

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Manager (optional) no

From: Joplin MO

Entrance music: Ain't No Grave

Appearance: wears a black jacket to the ring wrestler in jeans and wrestling boots

Weight class: Heavyweight

Finishers: Tombstone Piledriver Choke Slam and Last Ride

Other information: Trained by Undertaker

Please put in the review or pm me the information on your Superstar or Diva


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1 Monday Night World

Monday Night World July 31, 2014 Joplin MO

Chapter 2 Episode 1 Monday Night World

The owners of New World Wrestling Order Hulk Hogan and Sting are standing in the ring.

Crowd- "nWWo! nWWo! nWWo!"

Hulk Hogan- "Welcome to nWWo brother."

Sting- "Tonight you will see the future of professional wrestling tonight when we crown the first nWWo Heavyweight Champion."

Hulk Hogan- "Remember this is not WWE or Impact brother. This is nWWo brother."

Hulk Hogan and Sting left the ring.

Crowd- nWWo! nWWo! nWWo!

JR- "Great words from our owners."

Tazz- "I agree but let get ready for the match."

Ring Announcer- The following contest is a qualifying match for the nWWo Women's Championship making her way to the ring from Miami Florida Catalina.

Catalina comes down to the ring

Catalina- I will be the first nWWo Women's Champion.

Tazz- Do you see that Dana is coming to the ring.

Dana gets into the ring

Dana- I am sorry Catalina but I am going to be the first nWWo Women's Champion

Catalina superkicked Dana. Then the ref rang the bell to start the match.

Tazz- That was an awesome superkick.

Catalina went for the pin 1...2...kickout by Dana. Dana irish whipped Catalina. Dana went for snake eyes on the turnbuckle. Dana then went for a diving elbow off the top ropes. Dana went for the pin 1...2...kickout. Catalina superkicked Dana then went for a double moonsault off the top rope.

JR- "That was an amazing double moonsault from the top rope."

Tazz- Look at that amazing Sharpshooter Catalina have on Dana.

Dana tapped out to the sharpshooter. But when Catalina was celebrating. Dana grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed Catalina

JR- I can't believe this Catalina move on to the next round but that chokeslam look like it hurt.

Tazz- next is Nero vs Joey Ace Winter a qualifying match for the nWWo Cruiserweight championship.

JR- Yes cruiserweight action.

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring from parts unknown Nero.

Nero come down to the ring.

Nero- I will be nWWo Cruiserweight Champion because I am a part of something bigger.

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring from Boston Massachusetts Joey Ace Winter.

Nero ran outside the ring and started attacking Joey. When Peter Bolton came down to the ring and started attacking Joey.

Peter- I am the Ace of this company I am also going to be the first nWWo World Heavyweight Championship.

Nero went for the twist of faith on the ramp then Peter went for the Last Ride on the ramp. Nero threw Joey into the ring. Nero went for the pin 1...2...3

JR- Nero won but what did Joey do to deserve this.

Tazz- Nero and Peter are a part of something big.

Sting walk out to the ring.

Sting- restart the match this time in a steel cage so no interference.

Joey got up and threw Nero against the steel cage. Joey went for a superkick but Nero countered. Nero climbed to the top on the cage then went for a shooting star press on Joey.

Tazz- Nero using his opponent move against him.

Nero then went for the pin 1. ...2...3. Nero won again against Joey.

The Camera went backstage to Matt Striker interviews Kayden and Kiara. Ok when Kayden was attacked by Ty the king Merritt and Death attacked Kayden and kidnapped Kiara.

JR- Kayden still have to compete in the main event tonight for the nWWo World Heavyweight Championship in a steel cage Peter Bolton vs Kayden vs Eruh "fear" Avvurur.

Tazz- These 3 men were chosen by Hulk Hogan and Sting for this match.

JR- I think giving Peter Bolton a title shot is a mistake.

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring from right here in Joplin MO.

Crowd- Best for Business Peter Bolton

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring from Kona Hawaii Kayden.

JR- Kayden was attacked by Ty Merritt and Death early tonight and Kiari was kidnapped.

Tazz- Kayden can't be happy.

Ring Announcer- Now making his way to the ring from Denver CO Aruh "fear" Avvrurur. Kayden started attacking Peter once the bell rang. Peter then gave a low blow to Kayden. Peter then went and threw Kayden into the corner going for snake eyes. Peter turned around to get speared by Aruh. Aruh went for the pin 1..broken up by Kayden. Kayden go for a PowerBomb on Aruh. Peter Last Ride Kayden pick him up and Tombstone him. Peter did the same to Aruh and walked out of the steel cage door. Hulk Hogan came out to the to hand Peter the nWWo World Heavyweight Championship

Crowd- That was Awesome

Then Death and Ty Merritt came out and started attacking Kayden and Aruh.

JR- I wonder what will happen on Friday Night Fight.

Tazz-JR I do not know

The cameras went off but a logo appear saying Industry to end the show.

I am still accepting wrestlers and Divas


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 1 Friday Fight Night

August 4,2014

Chapter 3 Episode 1 Friday Fight Night

Hogan is standing in the ring.

Hogan- After what happen are Monday Night World brother. Sting and I hired Lilly McMahon to be GM brother.

Tazz- Another McMahon's daughter of Vince

JR- This is going to be great.

Lilly McMahon walk down to the ring. Hulk Hogan handed the mic to Lilly McMahon.

Lilly- I am nothing like my father Vince. I love wrestling and when Hogan called to give me the job I accepted.

Hulk Hogan and Lilly McMahon left the ring.

Ring Announcer- in a qualifying match for the nWWo Women's Championship from Croatia, Europe Kate.

Kate enter the ring.

Ring Announcer- her opponent from las Vegas Jaden Casino.

Jaden came running into the ring and started attacking Kate. Jaden was going highflying but Kate catch Jaden in went for a GTS then went for the Anaconda vise. Jaden started tapping. But then Paige came down to the ring and tried attacking Kate but got speared. Sting comes down to the ring.

Sting- Paige for your action I am removing you from qualifying for the nWWo Women's Championship.

Paige- Dad but you know I could be the first nWWo Women's Championship.

Sting- This Sunday at Summer Wars Kate vs Catalina for the nWWo Women's Championship in a Last Women standing match.

Everyone left the ring and went backstage.

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring Kayden from Kona Hawaii.

Kayden comes down to the ring with a chair in his hands and a mic.

Kayden- I want a match tonight against Peter, Death or Ty. They kidnapped my girlfriend Kiari tonight.

Ty and Death comes out with a tied up Kiara.

Ty- Kayden you want Kiara back if you can beat our special guest tonight

Death- We will return Kiara to you.

Nero and Peter attacked Kayden from behind and started attacking him with chairs.

Peter then went for the Last Ride on Kayden. Then left him injure in the ring.

Peter- Tonight if you beat my special guest you get Kiara back

Crowd- Industry! Industry! Industry!

Doctors came down to the ring to check on Kayden.

Ring Announcer- Now tonight main event is Kayden vs Mystery opponent.

Peter came out to the ring to the ring with a mic.

Peter- Making his way to the ring Samoa Joe

Crowd- Joe gonna kill you!

Samoa Joe came down to the ring.

Joe went for the pin 1..2…kickout. Joe pick Kayden up to his feet. Samoa Joe then throw Kayden into the turnbuckle and runs to hit a back splash. Joe walks away but hits an enziguri. Kayden is seated and Joe runs to the opposing side and hits a cannonball. Joe goes for the pin 1...2.. Kayden kicks out but shortly after he gets hit with the muscle buster for the win. Joe helps up Kayden and they shake hands. Kayden raise Samoa Joe's hand. Peter walked out with a mic and stood on the stage.

Peter- "Well Kayden you might have made a friend but you lose."

Samoa Joe- Peter I am challenging you Peter for Summer Wars this Sunday in a 3 stages of Hell match for the nWWo Heavyweight Championship

Peter- I accept Samoa Joe

Tazz- Samoa Joe vs Peter this Sunday for the NWWO Heavyweight Championship.

JR- I hope Samoa Joe destroy Peter.

Hulk Hogan- Sunday to crown the first nWWo Cruiserweight Championship Nero vs Joey Ace Winter vs Evan Bourne vs John Morrison in a Steel cage.

**Next will be Summer Wars Please review and still need more divas, cruiserweights, and more wrestlers to be in tag teams.**


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Wars

August 6,2014

Chapter 4 Summer Wars

Tazz- Tonight is the first time the NWWO is live on PPV.

JR- Tonight is going to be great tonight Main event Samoa Joe vs Peter in an inferno match for the nWWo Heavyweight championship.

Ring Announcer- Making her way to the ring from Croatia, Europe Kate

the antidote started playing and outcomes Kate came out with a mic.

Kate- I am best woman here I was trained by Cm Punk, Roman Reigns and The Beast Brock Lesnar. I am walking out of her as the nWWo Women's championships.

Ring Announcer- from Miami, Florida her opponent is Catalina.

Catalina came out to the Tamale - Tyler , The Creator got in the ring. The ref held up the championship. Catalina went to shake Kate hand but Kate grabbed her hand and pulled Catalina in for a clothesline. Kate then went outside and grabbed a chair and started attacking the torso of Catalina. Catalina got up and went for a standing dropkick but Kate countered by hitting Catalina with the chair. Kate picked up Catalina and went for the F5. 1...2...3...4..5….6...7 Catalina stood up and went for a superkick then got on the top turnbuckle and went for the double moonsault. Catalina then got Kate up and superkicked Kate. Masked men came down to ringside and surrounded the ring they came in the ring and started attacking Catalina and Kate. Peter came running out with Sting and Hulk Hogan to save Catalina and Kate. When the men was fighting Kate grabbed Catalina then powerbombed her 3 times against the mat. 1..2...3..4..5..6…..7…..8….9..10. The ref rang the bell. The ref raise the hand of Kate.

Ring Announcer- Your winner and now your NWWO Women's Champion Kate

Peter then grabbed one of the masked men and took his mask off it was Nero

Peter- Nero why would you

Nero- Because some people don't deserve to hold gold like you

Peter- I am the reason you getting a title match

Nero- Peter you use me to get the gold around you

Peter grabbed Nero and was going for the last ride then Nero counter and went for the twist of fate. Peter sat up got to his feet. Then GM Lily Mcmahon came down to the ring.

Lily- As GM I am making a match for Monday Night War Peter and three men vs Nero and his mask men. Peter left the ring and went to do something right. Peter went to where he was hiding Kiara untied her and took her back to Kayden.

Kayden- Peter I know we don't get along but I will team with you this monday on World to take down Nero and his team.

Peter- Thanks and the third member can be Samoa Joe.

Nero was in the ring for his nWWo Steel Cage match. First Evan Bourne came out

Tazz- Evan Bourne is making his debut. Also his opponent John Morrison is making his debut.

John Morrison came out to the ring. Then Joey Ace Winter came out. The bell rang to start the match. Joey Ace Winter started attacking Nero. Nero went for a low blow on Joey

JR- That had to hurt

Evan Bourne went for a standing dropkick on Nero. Evan Bourne went to the top of the cage and went for a shooting star press on Nero. Nero moved out of the way. John Morrison was knocked out by a superkick from Joey. Nero went for the twist of fate on Evan Bourne and then on Joey. Nero escaped the cage to became the first NWWO Cruiserweight championship

Tazz- That was a great match

JR- Now for the main event Samoa Joe vs Peter Bolton in a 3 stages of hell round 1 Submission Round 2 Normal Round 3 Last man standing

Samoa Joe came out to the ring first. The music Ain't No Grave hit and outcomes Peter. The ref rang the bell to begin the match. Samoa Joe and Peter shook hands before the match. Samoa Joe irish whipped Peter into the turnbuckle. Samoa put Peter on the top and was getting ready for the muscle buster but Peter counter and went for a flying clothes line. Peter started attacking the head of Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe got the sleeper hold on Peter. Nero and his mask men came out and broke the hold and started attacking Peter and Joe.

Tazz- Nero is back for more

Peter started with punches to Nero. Kayden came running went after one of the masked men. Security came out to the ring and grabbed Nero and his goons. Peter went for the tombstone piledriver on Samoa Joe and went for the submission hold Hell's gate. Samoa would not tap. The ref checked on Samoa Joe and Samoa Joe did not tap but was knocked out. The ref rang the bell Peter won the match. Hulk Hogan came out with a mic.

Hulk- Peter since Joe can't continue your new opponent will be your new friend Kayden

Kayden came down to the ring. Peter shook the hand of Kayden. the bell was rang to begin Stage 2 Normal Match. Peter started with punches to Kayden. Kayden grabbed Peter and went for a suplex on Peter. Peter sat up and irish whipped Kayden and with for snake eyes. Peter then picked up Kayden and went for a chokeslam and then for the pin 1...2...3.

Kayden got up and raised the hand of Peter. Kate came out to congrat Peter. Samoa Joe came back out and raised the hands of Peter and Kayden. The 3 of them left the ring together.


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 2 Monday Night World

August 7, 2014

Chapter 5 Episode 2 Monday

Lily Mcmahon is in the ring to start off World tonight

Tazz- Welcome tonight to Monday Night World

Lily- I am here to talk about the actions of wrestlers I will not just let wrestlers interfere in matches starting tonight guards with be at ringside.

JR- I am glad someone is stepping up.

The song Take You Down plays throughout the arena and walking down to the ring is Tori. Tori hop over the rope.

Tori- You think just because your a Mcmahon you think we respect you well we don't bitch.

Tori flips off Lily and does the chokebomb to Lily.

Tori- That what I think of you.

Tazz- Remind me of the rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin

JR- Torrie have what it take to be NWWO Women's championship

Somethin' Bad starts playing throughout the arena and out comes Ashlyn comes out

Ashlyn- Tori if you want a fight I will give you one.

Ashlyn ran into the ring. Tori goes for an arm trap neckbreaker on Ashlyn. Sting comes out on the stage with a mic.

Tazz- Sting is taking care of business.

Sting- Tori tonight you have made an impact debut but tonight you will fight Kate for the nWWo Women's Championship

Sting went backstage. Tori stayed in the ring waiting for Kate to come down for their match. The antidote began playing throughout the arena and out come Kate with Peter and Samoa Joe. Kate handed the championship to the ref. Kate started up with a suplex to Tori. Tori goes for the Lou Thesz press. Nero and his mask men was coming down to the ring the security guards tried to stop them but. Kate went for a F5. Kate then got Tori back to her feet and went for Tori's Chokebomb on Tori and went for the pin. Nero got in the ring and broke the pin. The ref rang the bell for the DQ. Kate retain the NWWO Women's championship. Tori got up and flip off Kate and went for the chokebomb. Tori then walked out of the ring with Nero and his masked men.

Tazz- Peter and Nero are both building armies for a war.

JR- Someone need to take control of this company.

Hulk Hogan- Tonight start the beginning of the NWWO Tag team championships starting with Team Peter vs Team Nero in the main event tonight.

Matt Striker is backstage with Peter and his team

Matt Striker- What do you think about Nero?

Peter- I think he was holding me back and I did use him to get the NWWO Heavyweight Championship.

Matt Striker- Why Kayden did you join Peter he kidnapped your girlfriend?

Kayden- Nero was the one to plan the kidnapping Kiara.

Peter, Kayden, and Samoa Joe left to go the locker room to get ready for their match.

Ring Announcer- Making his debut from Worcester, England his name is Gwyndaf

The song Born for This- Paramore plays through the arena Gwyndaf comes down to the ring.

Ring Announcer- Making his way to the ring from Denver, CO Eruh the fear Avvurur. The song survival by eminem came playing through the arena. Eruh started attacking Gwyndalf and went for the killswitch and then started attacking the arm of Gwyndalf. Eruh picked him up and put him in the fear lock. Gwyndalf started tapping. Eruh would not release the fear lock. The ref rang the bell to DQ Eruh. When Chaos came down to the ring. Nero went into the ring and shook the hand of Eruh.

Nero- Starting tonight you will refer to my as VP Nero. Refer to my masked men as Chaos Money. Refer to Eruh as Director of Chaos Tori as First Lady. We are Chaos and we are here to take control. The song rollin by limp bizkit played through the arena. Peter, Kayden, Samoa Joe headed to the ring for the main event.

The Ref- I have got word from Hulk Hogan and Sting saying that no member of Chaos or Team Peter at ringside. Eruh and Kate left ringside. Nero and Peter started off in the ring. Peter irish whip Nero into the corner and went for snake eyes. Peter picked Nero up and was going to Last Ride him when one of the mask men goes for low blow on Peter. Kayden attacks him and took off his mask to reveal King Ty

Tazz- King Ty a former ally of Peter

JR- This a trap for Kayden and Samoa Joe I bet you.

Peter tagged in Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe threw Nero into the turnbuckle put him on the top rope then went for a muscle buster. Nero countered and tagged in Ty. Ty started with punches to Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe pushed him down. Samoa got on top on him and started punching Ty in the face. Samoa got off and tagged in Kayden. Kayden grabbed Ty and went for a powerbomb. Kayden goes for the pin 1...2….Masked man comes and break the pin. Peter comes in the ring and tombstone the masked man. Peter then remove the mask to reveal the monster Death. Kayden got speared when he turned around from seeing Death. Ty got pinned 1...2...3

Ring Announcer- Your winners Chaos.

Tazz- Chaos Money will be the members of Chaos in the NWWO Tag Team Championships Tournaments.

Tori and Eruh came out to celebrate with Chaos. Joey Ace Winter came down to the ring and started attacking Nero. Eruh and powerbomb Joey Winter. Chaos left the ring and went backstage. Peter, Kayden, and Samoa Joe went in the ring to help Joey backstage.

Tazz- Thank you for watching Monday Night World.

**Still accepting Superstars and Women**


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 2 Friday Fight Night

August 10, 2014

Chapter 6 Episode 2 Friday Fight Night

Ring Announcer- Making her way the #1 Contender for the NWWO Women's championship Tori.

The music Take you down plays throughout the arena. The crowds started booing Tori. Tori hopped over the rope and flipped off the crowd.

Ring Announcer- The GM Lily Mcmahon came down to the ring with Peter and Samoa Joe.

Tori- You're coming back for more I destroyed you on Monday Night World.

Lily Mcmahon- No your opponent is Kate with The Industry( Kayden, Peter, and Samoa Joe) at ringside in a No Holds Barred match. Kate came down to the ring with Kayden. Kate got in the ring. Then the song Chaos Falls ( a song of mine) plays through the ring and out comes Chaos.

Joey Ace Winter came down with a baseball bat. The Industry took down Chaos Money and DOC Eruh. Joey starts attacking Nero. Kate goes for the spear and then lifted Tori up and went for 3 powerbombs. Kate then went for the pin 1...2..kick out. Kate got a chair and started attacking the Torso of Tori. Tori took the chair and started attacking Kate. Tori went for the Chokebomb on Kate. Tori flipped off Kate picked her up and did 3 powerbombs to Kate. Tori went for the pin 1...2...3.

Ring Announcer- Your new NWWO Women's Championship Tori.

Tori- Chaos have another championship in our group.

Tori lefted the ring.

Chaos Money stayed in the ring for their match in the round of the NWWO Tag Team Tournament.

Ring Announcer- Their opponents from NJPW The Young Bucks Nick and Mick Jackson and the song Last Chance Saloon. The Young Bucks comes out with Aj Styles, Doc Gallow. Eruh and Nero came out to ringside for Chaos Money.

Tazz- Young Bucks from The Bullet Club vs Chaos Money from Chaos in the second round of the NWWO Tag Team Tournament.

Mick started in the ring against Ty. Mick started with a dropkick to Ty. Ty counter by grabbing the foot and threw Mick to the ground. Ty then lifted Mick and did a reverse F5 to Mick. Ty went for the pin 1..2..the pin was broken up by Nick. Mick irish whipped Ty into the turnbuckle and tagged Nick and went for the More Bang 4 Your Buck. Nick pinned Ty 1...2..Death broke the pin. Death chokeslammed Nick and Matt. Ty pinned Nick 1...2….3.

Ref rang the bell to end the match.

Aj Styles and Doc Gallow started attacking Chaos Money

Ring Announcer- Your winners are Chaos Money.

Tazz- This monday is the final round Chaos Money vs Evan Bourne and John Morrison vs Alberto Del rio and Brodus Clay for the NWWO Tag Team Championships.

JR- Tonight Main Event will be Peter Bolton vs Nero in a Steel Cage match if Nero wins he will get a shot for Peter's nWWo Heavyweight Championship at 9/11 Invasion.

Peter Bolton vs Nero in a Steel cage.

The Music Ain't No Grave played throughout the arena and Peter came to the ring.

JR- This is dumb of Peter leaving The Industry in the back.

Peter got in the ring and waited for his opponent. Chaos Fall played throughout the arena and outcomes Nero with First Lady Tori. Peter and Nero stared each other down when the cage began to come down.

Tazz- Look Hulk Hogan is coming out.

Hulk Hogan on the stage with a mic to make an announcement

Hulk Hogan- Tonight Peter and Kayden vs Nero and Tori in a steel cage.

Kayden ran down to the ring. Peter shook Kayden hand. The steel cage came down. Peter threw Nero into the turnbuckle. Tori went for a kick to the groin to Kayden. Peter then went for snake eyes on Nero. Peter then walked over and grabbed Kayden then went for the Last Ride on Kayden.

Tazz- Peter is The President of Chaos. Eruh and Chaos Money came down and climbed the steel cage. Emrah went for the fear lock on Kayden. Nero handed a mic to Peter.

Peter- We came here together and you believe I would betray my brothers King Ty and Nero

Death- What about me

Peter- Well you are holding us back.

King Ty did a Reverse F5 to Death. Peter picked up Death and went for the Last Ride. Tori walked over to and gave a kiss to Peter.

**I need an OC Commentator if anyone want to send one. Still accepting Superstars and Women **


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 3 Monday Night World

August 13,2014

Chapter 7 Monday Night World

Hulk Hogan started off in the to start off tonight with a major announcement

Hulk Hogan- Tonight will begin a tournament for the number one contender for the NWWO Heavyweight Championship. The person with the most points becomes the number one contender

Chaos comes down to the ring and have Hogan surrounded. Peter and King Ty went in the ring and started attacking Hulk Hogan. King Ty went for a Reverse F5. Peter then went for a leg drop mocking Hulk Hogan.

Tazz- Well that is no way to treat your boss. Then a man walk down to commentary table.

JR- Who are you

Shane Wright- I am Shane Wright and I am taking your spot old man on Commentary.

JR- You are not taking my spot.

Shane threw JR out of the chair. JR got up Shane Wright went for a stunner on JR.

Shane sat down and put on the headset.

Shane- Look like Chaos is really controlling this company not the gm or owners

Tazz- I would not talk like that about our bosses.

Shane- My Bosses are in that ring do you have a problem.

Sting came down to the ring with a mic.

Sting- Peter tonight you will fight Samoa Joe in a No Holds Barred Match.

Peter- I can beat Samoa Joe.

Chaos left the ring

Emrah was in the ring for his match against Shadow Dragon.

Shane- I say Emrah got this match won.

Tazz- Well Jevon was trained by the Great Muta.

Born into Revolution was playing throughout when Shadow Dragon came out and headed to the ring to fight Emrah. Emrah started by trying to quickly go for the Killswitch. Shadow Dragon counter with a neckbreaker

Tazz- That was a great counter.

Shane- Wish you would shut up Tazz that was a lucky counter.

Emruh started by doing german suplex and started attacking the arm of Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon got up and Emruh put him in the fear lock. Shadow Dragon would not tap out the ref heard a snap. The ref rang the bell Shadow Dragon could not continue the match.

Shane- That what happen when you deal with Emruh.

Tazz- There is no reason to break another man arm.

Shane- Chaos forever

Doctors came down to the ring to check on Shadow Dragon. Emruh left the ring.

King Ty came down to the ring to announce his new partner for the NWWO Tag Team Championship match tonight. Ty enter the ring,

Ty- I am going to win the NWWO Championship with my partner the NWWO Cruiserweight Champion Nero.

Evan Bourne and John Morrison came out to the ring. Then came out Alberto Del rio and Brodus Clay. The steel cage came down locking the 3 teams in the cage.

Shane- Last time we had a cage The President of Chaos was reveal.

King Ty started by german suplexing Alberto Del Rio. Nero goes for a quick Twist of faith on Evan Bourne. Nero then went for a brainbuster on John Morrison. Brodus Clay was irish whipped into the steel cage. King Ty did a Reverse F5 to Alberto. King Ty and Nero started climbing out the cage. King Ty and Nero escaped the ring.

Shane- Well Chaos have the NWWO Tag Team Championship and NWWO have none of the championships.

Tazz- Just wait we will get the championships from Chaos.

Chaos came down to celebrate the championship win. Peter stayed in the ring for his match against Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe came down to the ring with Kayden, Kate, and Joey the Ace Winter.

Peter ran out to the ring and started attacking Samoa Joe. Peter went for a DDT on the stage to Samoa Joe. Chaos takes out the Industry. When a Woman came out on the stage with a mic.

Kali Heyman- My name is Kali Heyman I am the daughter of Paul Heyman and also The new owner of New World Wrestling Order.

Crowd- ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW!

Kali Heyman- I will make this company better starting with the newest member of the roster.

The Next Big Thing played throughout the arena and out comes The Beast Brock Lesnar.

Kali Heyman- For the NWWO Heavyweight Championship in a No Holds Barred. Chaos is banned from ringside. Chaos and Industry headed back to the back. Peter grabbed a steel chair from under the ring. Peter started attacking Brock Lesnar with the chair. Brock grabbed the steel chair threw it to the ground. Brock Lesnar gave Peter a F5.

Tazz- Peter just got F5 by Brock

Shane- Well Peter have what it takes to beat Brock.

Peter got out of the ring and walked over to the announce table. Shane handed him a chain.

Peter started hitting Brock with the chain. Peter then started choking Brock with the chain. The ref tried to get Peter to let go. Peter got Brock back in the ring. Peter then use the chain and tie Brock to the turnbuckle. Peter got a Kendo stick from under the ring.

Tazz- There is no need for using a chain to tie your opponent.

Crowd- Better than WWE! Better than WWE!

Peter then went for a cross armbreaker on Brock. Brock tapped out because of the chain and the submission hold.

Kali Heyman comes out on the stage.

Kali- This Friday will start the NWWO Hardcore Championship Tournament. Also there will be no NWWO Heavyweight Championship Tournament.

Shane- Chaos will get that Hardcore Championship to add to our championships.

Tazz- Well I think Kali might take more control of this company. Thanks for watching Moday Night World.


	8. Chapter 8 Episode 3 Friday Fight Night

August 17,2014

Chapter 8 Episode 3 Friday Fight Night

Amanda and Paul E. Heyman are the new commentators for Friday Fight Night.

Amanda- Welcome to Friday Fight Night I am Amanda and my partner Paul E. Heyman

Paul- Yes I left WWE and I am not going back .

Brock vs Kayden in a Round 1 Qualifying Hardcore match for the NWWO Hardcore Championship

The Next Big Thing played throughout the arena. Brock head down to the ring.

Paul- Amanda did you know Brock ended the streak of Undertaker.

Amanda- I heard about that.

Brock went to the announce table to shake the hand of Paul Heyman.

rollin by limp bizkit played throughout the arena and out comes Kayden with Samoa Joe. They headed down to the ring. Kayden put his hand out. Brock grabbed the arm and went for the kimura lock.

Amanda- I can't believe Brock, Kayden put his hand out for Brock to shake and Brock just attack him.

Paul- That is Brock for you.

Kayden escaped the Kimura lock. Brock left the ring and got a steel chair. Brock began hitting the torso of Kayden. Kayden got the chair and began attacking Brock. Brock grabbed the chair threw it out of the ring. Brock then went for a F5 on Kayden. Brock went for the pin. 1...2...kickout.

Amanda- Kayden won't give up in this match.

Paul- Well Brock will just beat him up til he quits.

Brock Lesnar went for another F5 on Kayden. Samoa Joe then throw Kayden into the corner. Samoa Joe put him on the top rope and went for a muscle buster.

Amanda- I can't believe Samoa Joe would betray Kayden to team with Brock.

Paul- Well Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar are going to take down Chaos and The Industry.

Brock then went for another F5 on Kayden then went for the pin.1….2…..3. The ref rang the bell.

Amanda- Brock will compete again tonight in the main event against 5 other men for the NWWO Hardcore Championship.

Backstage

Peter was walking in to the office of Kali Heyman.

Back at ringside

Amanda- Why is Peter going into Kali Heyman's office.

Paul- I don't know

Emrah vs Samoa Joe in a NO DQ submission match qualifying for the NWWO Hardcore Championship

Survival came playing throughout the arena and outcomes Emrah and headed to the ring.

Amanda- Emrah is from that group called Chaos.

Paul- No matter what Brock and Samoa Joe will take down Chaos.

Amanda- But what if Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar have to face in the 5 men match

Samoa Joe started by grabbing a chair and started attacking Emrah. Samoa Joe then went for a sleeper hold on Emrah. Emrah escaped the sleeper hold. Emrah went for the fear lock on Samoa. Samoa Joe broke out of the hold. Samoa Joe got a Kendo stick and began attacking Emrah. Samoa Joe threw Emrah into the corner and went for the muscle buster. Peter and Nero came running out. Nero went for the twist of faith on Samoa Joe. Peter then got the chain and began to use the chain to choke Samoa Joe. Brock came down to the ring and F5 both Peter and Nero.

Amanda- Look like Brock is taking down to members of Chaos

Kayden comes running out with a chair. Kali Heyman comes on the stage.

Kali- Forget this right now is the finals for the NWWO Hardcore Championship. Brock Lesnar vs Samoa Joe vs Emrah vs Rob Van Dam in a Extreme Elimination Chamber match with me as the ref.

Paul- So tonight main event will be an Extreme Elimination Chamber match. Who are you hoping wins Amanda.

Amanda- Well I am going for RVD.

Kali went to the back to get into her ref outfit.

Peter was on commentary with Amanda and Paul Heyman.

Paul- I would have love to have a group like Chaos in ECW

Peter- Shut up Walrut

Amanda- Peter who do you think will win

Peter- Are you dumb Amanda Emrah will win the NWWO Hardcore Championship.

Starting off for the match was Brock Lesnar with a steel chair and Emrah with a chain. Brock started attacking Emrah with the chair. Emrah went for a quick low blow with the chain. Emrah started striking Brock with the chain. When Samoa Joe came into the match with a table. Samoa Joe set the table and powerbombed Emrah through the table. Samoa Joe went for the pin. 1….2...kickout. Emrah went for a killswitch on Samoa Joe. Brock Lesnar than F5 Emrah. RVD came into the match with a Ladder. Samoa Joe threw RVD into the turnbuckle and went for a muscle buster. Samoa Joe then attacked RVD with the ladder. Samoa Joe locked on the sleeper hold on RVD. RVD tapped out. Brock Lesnar F5 Samoa Joe and went for the pin 1...2..3. Brock was going for another F5 on Emrah when Kali went for a low blow on Brock Lesnar. Emrah then pinned Brock Lesnar. 1.2.3 and Emrah have won the NWWO Hardcore Championship. Peter enter the cage and gave a kiss to Kali.

Paul- I can't believe my daughter would betray my client Brock Lesnar.

Nero,Tori, and King Ty come down to the ring with beer bottles to celebrate.

King Ty pass out the beer.

Peter- Chaos is altogether at last.

Kali- Chaos owns NWWO

They drank their beer and headed backstage.

Amanda- They are not joking when they say they own NWWO Kali is the owner.

Paul- Thank you for watching NWWO Friday Fight Night


	9. Chapter 9 Episode 4 Monday Night World

August 20, 2014

Chapter 9 Episode 4 Monday Night World.

Paul Heyman started off in the ring with the owner of NWWO Kali Heyman

Paul- Why did you join that rebel group called Chaos?

Kali- Well I hate Brock and that all you care about. So I joined Chaos and now I am your boss.

Peter and King Ty came out to the ring. King Ty grabbed Paul Heyman and went for just business ( Reverse F5)

Shane- I told you Tazz that Chaos would get the NWWO Hardcore Championship.

Tazz- Kali is just as bad as Paul Heyman.

When Are you ready by 3 day grace started playing throughout the arena. When Matthew Jacobs came down to the ring.

Tazz- This kid is train by Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio.

Shane- Matthew Jacobs is the son of the demon Kane.

Matthew jacobs came into the ring.

Peter- So you think you can take out all of us by yourself

Matthew- I came out to challenge you to your NWWO Heavyweight Championship.

Peter- I accept I will even let you pick the stipulation for the match.

Matthew- I will pick an Extreme Rules match with Chaos banned from ringside.

Peter- Fine with me.

Chaos leave the ring when Matthew goes for the Twist of Fate on Peter and then goes to the top rope and perform a Swanton Bomb.

Matthew escape the ring before Chaos came in to the ring.

Kayden vs Brock Lesnar vs Samoa Joe in a Triple Threat Elimination match

Kayden walk down to the ring. Then the Next Big Thing play throughout the arena and out comes Brock Lesnar with Paul Heyman. Then Samoa Joe comes down to the ring.

Tazz- This started when Kayden, Brock, and Samoa planned to take out Chaos

Kayden begin attacking Brock Lesnar. Brock grabbed Kayden and went for the Kimura Lock. Samoa Joe broke the hold. Samoa Joe irish whipped Brock Lesnar and then put him on the top turnbuckle and went for the Muscle Buster on Brock Lesnar. Kayden went for a KO Punch on Samoa Joe. Kayden then went for a powerbomb on Brock Lesnar. Kayden went for the pin on Samoa Joe 1...2...3.

Shane- Samoa Joe is elimination

Brock Lesnar then went for a F5 on Kayden. Kayden counter the F5. Kayden went for a chokeslam on Brock Lesnar. Kayden pinned Brock Lesnar 1..2..3.

Kate vs Catalina vs Tori in a Ladder match for the NWWO Women's Championship.

Tamale - Tyler , The Creator started playing throughout the arena and out comes Catalina. Catalina comes down to the ring. The antidote by Story of the Year started playing through the arena and out comes Kate. Then Tori comes down to the ring alone for the NWWO Women's Championship match. Catalina grabbed a ladder and started by hitting both Tori and Kate with the ladder. Catalina put Tori on the ladder. Catalina then goes to the top turnbuckle and perform a moonsault on Tori. Catalina got speared by Kate. Kate set up the ladder. Kate climbed the ladder when Catalina push down the ladder. Catalina reset the ladder and climb the ladder and grabbed the NWWO Women's Championship.

Tazz- The new NWWO Women's Champion Catalina. Catalina left the ring.

Chaos came out and began attacking Tori. Nero went for Twist of Fate on Tori

Main Event Peter Bolton vs Matthew Jacobs in an Extreme Rules match for NWWO Heavyweight Championship

Are You Ready by 3 days grace started playing through the arena and outcomes Matthew Jacobs.

Shane- He might be train by great highflyers but he can't beat Peter.

Ain't No Grave started playing throughout the arena and out comes Peter. Peter and Matthew Jacobs are in the ring staring each other down. Matthew went for a hurricanrana on Peter. Peter was sent into the rope. Matthew Jacobs went for the 619. Peter stood up and went and got a chair. Peter began to hit Matthew Jacobs. Peter drop the chair. Matthew Jacobs left the ring and got a kendo stick and started hitting Peter with the kendo stick. Peter grabbed the kendo stick and began to attack Matthew Jacobs.

Crowd- This is awesome! This is awesome!

Peter continue to attack Matthew Jacobs.

Shane- Look Tazz Matthew just got open up.

Matthew Jacobs got the kendo stick. Matthew Jacobs goes for a chokeslam on Peter. Matthew Jacobs goes for the swanton bomb on Peter. Matthew Jacob stood Peter up and went for the twist of fate on Peter. Peter counter the Twist of Fate. Peter then went for a Last Ride on Matthew Jacobs. Peter then stood Matthew Jacobs up and went for a Tombstone Piledriver on Matthew and went for the pin 1..2..the pin was broken by NWWO Women's Champion Catalina. Peter look at Catalina and grabbed Catalina and was about to chokeslam. When Matthew Jacobs save Catalina from Peter. Peter Last Ride Matthew Jacobs. Peter then did a Last Ride to Catalina. Peter then pinned Matthew Jacobs. 1...2...3

Shane- After a great match my man Peter retained his championship.

Tazz- Peter is a monster he attack Catalina with no second thought. Matthew Jacobs picked up Catalina and headed back to the back.

Matthew look back at Peter

Matthew- This is just the beginning because you unleash a devil that you can't beat.

Peter- I was train by a man from the darkside.

The show ended with Peter in the ring and Matthew on the stage holding Catalina.


	10. Chapter 10 Episode 4 Friday Fight Night

August 24,2014

Chapter 10 Episode 4 Fight Night

Amanda- Welcome to Friday FIght Night I am Amanda with my partner Paul E. Heyman

Paul- I am going to get revenge on Chaos and my daughter for attacking me on Monday Night World.

Matthew Jacobs was in the ring to start off Fight Night

Matthew Jacobs- I told Peter he unleash a demon and at the PPV 9/11 Invasion I want another shot at your championship.

Kali Heyman walked down to the ring.

Kali- Matthew if you want a Championship match. You must beat the NWWO Tag Team Championship in a Handicap match.

Matthew Jacobs- Bring it

Matthew Jacobs grabbed Kali and went for a Twist of Fate on Kali. Matthew Jacobs then went to the turnbuckle and did a Swanton Bomb.

Matthew Jacobs- Peter that is for Catalina.

Matthew Jacobs left the ring. Peter came out to help Kali get back to the back.

#1 Contender for the NWWO Hardcore Championship Brock Lesnar vs Samoa Joe in a Hardcore match.

The Next Big Thing played throughout the arena and out comes Brock Lesnar and headed to the ring with a chair in his hand. Samoa Joe comes out with a chain in his hand.

Paul- I know Brock will become the #1 Contender for the NWWO Hardcore Championship.

Samoa Joe started by dropping the chain. Samoa Joe left the ring to get a kendo stick. Samoa Joe then began hitting Brock with the kendo stick. Brock hit Samoa Joe in the head with the chair. Brock then grabbed the chain and began choking Samoa Joe with the chain. Brock let got and left to get a table. Brock set the table. King Ty and Emrah comes out and began attacking Brock and Samoa Joe. King Ty started by pouring gasoline on the table and then lite the table on fire. King Ty and Emrah then went for Chaotic Dreams ( 3D) on Brock Lesnar. Emrah went to get another table. King Ty lite the table on fire and they went for Chaotic Dreams on Samoa Joe. Emrah left the ring. King Ty pinned Brock Lesnar. 1...2...3

Amanda- King Ty is the #1 Contender for the NWWO Hardcore Championship.

Paul- He use the rule that anyone can win in a NWWO Hardcore match.

Catalina came down to the ring with Matthew Jacobs.

Catalina- On Monday Night World I won the NWWO Women's Championship and I was also Last Ride by that Bastard Peter.

Peter walked out to the ring.

Peter- I am here to announce for Kali. This Monday on World Catalina vs a mystery opponent t. Also Matthew Jacobs good luck with your match.

Matthew Jacobs- I can take both of your goons out. Then at 9/11 Invasion I will get a match with you.

King Ty and Nero came down to the ring for their match. Nero started in the ring against Matthew Jaocbs. Nero starts off by trying to get Matthew Jacobs on the ground. Matthew Jacobs chokeslam Nero. King Ty was attacked from behind by Ced and Kayden.

Paul- That is The Physical Speciemen Ced and Kayden.

Amanda- Kayden have had problems with Chaos in the past.

Matthew Jacobs goes for the Twist of Fate on Nero and then get on the turnbuckle and goes for a Swanton Bomb. Matthew Jacobs went for a pin 1...2...3. King Ty came into the ring next. King Ty went for a spear on Matthew Jacobs. King Ty picked him up and went for Just Business but Matthew Jacobs counter. Matthew Jacobs went for a dropkick to King Ty. King Ty landed on the second rope. Matthew Jacobs went for the 619 then the pin. 1...2...3.

Kayden and Ced came into the ring to celebrate with Matthew Jacobs.

Amanda- So we will see Peter vs Matthew Jacobs at 9/11 Invasion.

Need Oc refs if you have any ideas I need both Men and Women refs


End file.
